crimson soldier chapter 1
by gwydion28
Summary: this is the first chapter to the third installment of breakpoint please note i don't usually post in chapter but this is a really big story. plus there isn't much action. I am pulling back the curtains on the actual characters. hope you enjoy it! don't forget to rate subscribe!


Hey guys! If you are reading this then you probably have this on a thumb drive. If not then I have posted this on the internet. Either way, hope you enjoy this one. Lets hope you read the first two. If not ask me about them. The first one is called breakpoint. Now for the big announcement. I am considering a new character for the story. Why do I tell you this? Send in your character for a chance to see them enter the story! Good luck guys! caseylongo00 gmail deckman28  
Crimson soldier

Designation: gwydion  
location: medical bay  
status: being checked for wounds sustained on battlefield.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed sitting on the table without my shirt on. When I got here I was stripped out of the marine armor I wore. Then I was given a pair of combat boots, pants, and a plain white shirt. I was happy to be in something that didn't have eighty pounds of armor attached to to it. Then I was hustled to a med bay soon after. At first it was like heaven, all the wounds that I had sustained were being mended. After a while though, it felt like I was trapped in the small cube that was the med room. I slept in the bay of course. But every two minutes the doctors would call me in to tell me something or to do more test.  
There seemed to be no end to the stream of tedium. Sleep, wake, get told more stuff by a doctor. The nurse seemed to not like me very much. Her name was weird and complex to pronounce. She came from a planet that gave out names like that. That or her parents did not like her. Due to this everyone just called her Wendy. Where they got that name don't ask me. She sat across from me. A lot of rumors floated around bout her. And not the nice kind. The type of rumors that ended with a wink or someone saying. " If you know what I mean."  
as if she had heard my thoughts she looked up at me from a report she was reading. At that time I had busied myself trying to pick at the medical tape that covered my abdomen. "stop that" she said simply. I dropped my hand to my side. Boredom was not a was not a easy thing to fight. I tried to strike up a conversation. Couldn't hurt, right? "so um why am I here exactly?" I asked absently. Though I didn't expect much of a reply. Wendy did not talk much. Which is weird for such crazy rumors to fly since she doesn't say much. At least to me. Wait, does she just not want to talk to me? Am I that unlikeable? There no way she can hate me I just met her. I mean if I made friends with Rowler then I can make friends with any one.  
"you are a special case sir. You survived a explosion that would kill almost anyone. In fact it should of killed anyone. The fact that we are having this conversation is why I say almost. You also performed filed duties for a extended amount of time while wounded." she finished on that note as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in hindsight I suppose it was. I tried for round two. If I was stuck here might as well. "do you deal with guys who blow themselves up often? Or is this a new thing?"  
She did not seemed amused by my joke. In fact I don't think she even noticed it. "No I don't deal with idiots often." ouch, that one stung a little. Now I can see why such rumor were around. Most guys probably just wanted to get back at her for the treatment she gave them. Hell, I was thinking about tossing a few around after this. Though I couldn't help but press the matter. "Idiot? Well I feel depressed now, Thanks." I tried my best to sarcasm in my voice. That earned me a viscous look from her. Now your probably thinking what does this ville lady look like. Well in fact the better term girl. She had to be no older than me. She had very red hair. That hung in a ponytail.  
She was about average height. She was also a dead ringer for any magazine shoot. Probably one that sold things like bikinis or something like that. Even then she had a cold edge to her. I don't know if that was just how she is or if she doesn't like me in particular. Though I wasn't doing a very good job at making a good impression on her. She stared at me for a second before saying. "I know you feel like some hero for diving headfirst into a bomb but your just another idiot trying to be a hero. Who gets hurt and then hits on all the ladies at the bar. Then goes out and gets killed trying to repeat what gave him his fame." she stopped then added briefly. "to me, your idiot number one in a million." she said very quickly. Now I don't now if I was exactly going to use this story to hit on women and I sure wasn't thinking about fame when I took my dive. I did consider if I would get a medal when I was in the canyon. Only because I had to think about coming home. Otherwise I could of gone completely mad.  
I can damn sure tell you that I wouldn't be doing the generator thing again. That hurt to much and I have yet to see the fruits of my labor pay off yet. There was a welcome back party waiting for me. Though it was only my team and a few guys who had heard the news. Supposedly, I was some big thing now. A lot of people had heard about my "death" ,at least, a lot of people in the military.  
By now though it had spread like wildfire. People everywhere were talking about the soldier that blew up the covenant, then lived to kill even more. A pedal said that I had earned a title. He says they call me legend of hero's. Since the name of the place is now called hero's valley. The title sounded cool enough but I didn't quite want it. Mainly because the price I payed was so high. I would of said this but instead simply just said "well sorry for what this idiot did. I was just trying to save some lives." she blinked. Must have been used to guys who tried to press there case. then she got angry again. "you could of done a thousand things that didn't resort to you blowing to yourself up."  
"Yea I could of, I guess, there were a lot of things that could of done differently. In combat though there is no time to think about what else you can do. You just do" I don't know where that came from. I'm not one to usually talk about things like that. In any case, she stilled looked straight pissed. For a minute I wondered if she always looked like that. She simply turned and continued her work. It was silent for a minute then a doctor came in. I was glad that he had come in. because I was never very good at talking to girls. I think this was a fine example of that. "gwydion, we checked to see if you were OK for combat. It seems that most of your wounds have healed well. You seem yo know whats going on around you. All you need is new equipment."

chapter 2: new toys  
Designation: gwydion  
Location: UNSC armory, aboard the ship e pluribus unum  
status: replacing equipment lost during combat.

The armory, for a gun nut, is heaven. For someone who is interested tech, it is more or less cool though when we arrived at the armory. I was shuttled to a back room. This place was were new armor was kept. I noticed there was multiple rows of tubes. Each one went from the floor to the ceiling. Most of them had names on them. With markings under them they looked like tally marks.  
The place reminded me of a locker room. At the end there was one with my name on it. We stopped short. The people that made my entourage were pedal, Rowler, soulful, and dock. They had a air of suppressed excitement. I looked at the tube then back at them. "ok what is it?" I said. Soulful replied first. "it is your own personal locker. See, when you completely your first mission, you get your own locker." I looked around the room. "behind the armory? Isn't that a little weird. And also what if we move ships? Or go to ground?" I said. I don't think they thought this through.  
"don't worry the pod is removable. That's why they are tube shaped, easier to move around. The armory was the only place that they had room at." soulful answered. Well that shut me up. Then pedal answered my next question before I could say it. "the tallies our mission that you did." I raised an eyebrow. I liked the idea enough but I only did one. I voiced this and dock answered. "we are going to count when you were stuck in the canyon as a mission. Only seems fair." I couldn't argue with that. There was second delay before soulful said "you should open your locker now. Or did you think that the locker was the only gift that we got you." I nodded then looked for a button to open it. My friends all laughed at my puzzled expression when I didn't see one. "It doesn't have a button to open it. Put your hand anywhere on it. The whole front surface is a handprint reader. Also applies when your wearing gloves. Don't know how though." pedal grunted. I could of sat there and told him that it was because it wasn't a handprint ready. It was a x-ray devices that reads the bones in your hand. Instead of your fingerprint. Mainly because if your hand was covered in blood. Or if you had gloves on.  
Instead of doing this I just pressed my hand against the tube. After a few seconds to file and store the data. The tube popped open. I nearly jumped back reaching for the pistol at my side. Then realized what was in my locker. In the middle was a suit standing up as if on display. It was a full spartan SOLDIER class armor. Colored crimson, the suit almost looked like a person was standing in my locker. The only thing that wasn't SOLDIER class was the helmet. Which I recognized as the standard helmet. Not just any standard helmet. But the one that I had worn in the ravine. I laughed loudly as I looked the armor up and down. SOLDIER class armor wasn't the best or anything. But it was the most durable. It was made to last in long conditions and combat. It had a lot of bulk to it. Which meant more armor. In the legs and arms though it was light so that one could run and jump freely.  
"Well try it on!" Dock exclaimed. I nodded and started the process of pulling the gel layer over me. "where a armor station to fit this armor?" I asked as I slipped my arm through a sleeve. "at the end of this room we had a portable one brought in. Just in case." I looked over and saw the circular armor station. I walked over and stood in the center. Waiting as my friends loaded the armor and dialed my size in. in a few seconds the machine started . I was lifted then felt the familiar weight of armor strapping into place. After all was said and done. I placed my helmet on my head. I waited while all my neural uplinks downloaded. After that a voice chimed into my head. "downloading info...data stream online...info downloaded...system updated...working...hello new user."

I jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one else in the room. I looked to pedal. Who gladly explained the problem. "Its your new AI. Since master chiefs was such a success they wanted to try and duplicate the results. They needed a soldier who had proven himself and you fit the bill." he said in a bit of a sour tone. I didn't know how I felt about having some random AI in my head. Then again. It could be cool. "you guys got one too?" I asked. "no we aren't special enough." Dock said sounding just a little jealous. I didn't know if I should try to talk to the AI directly. Though that seems like the most logical choice. After a moment more of indecision. I spoke dirextly to the AI. " hello? What is your name." I said. After a moment the AI spoke up. "My name is 44561299373. how may I help you." the AI droned in a emotionless British tinged voice. Obviously a male. "what is your calsign?" I asked hoping the AI would give me a less confusing answer. "That is my calsign. My full designation is 4456129937389ALIASDRONE primary FOXTROT ROMEO." the AI said. With all the emotion of a man reading the phone book.  
"You need a better name than that. How bout we just shorten it to romeo?" I said. The AI was silent for a moment, then said "romeo will do. For it is far more efficient in combat. Can I help you in any other way." I shook my head. 'romeo' was gonna have to do some warming up if he was gonna be in my head. As if he heard this he said "I have been made with human DNA much like cortanna. There is where the similarities end though. I understand human emotion. But in combat it can be compromising." well we were going to have to fix that eh? This wasn't the place for that though. We had to move on. plus to my friends it looked like I was talking to myself. They seemed to understand to a extent. Or at least they didn't say anything when I said "what are we doing next." which I was relieved when he said. " we are gonna go to debriefing after this. YOU are going to go back to the nurse." OK maybe not relieved but at least there was no combat in the near future.  
I sighed and made a big show about being disappointed that I would not get into combat. Though a part of me was really frustrated that I would have to go back to the medical ward. Where nurse from hell was. I nodded and went back to the med bay. Wendy looked up with a smile when I walked in. I didn't know what changed but she seemed a lot nicer to me. Then I realized that it was because my face was currently masked by my helmet. For a brief second I considered trying to fake being a different person. Then I shot it down. I didn't need her to be madder at me than she already was. Besides the fact she was a nurse. I hate to be injected by some drug that would murder me. What was the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.' she spoke which broke my train a concentration "how may I help you?" she said, for a minute I could almost see how so many guys were attracted to her. Then when I took my helmet off she gave me a look that reminded me that she hated my guts. She kept glaring at me as a sat down on the bunk that had been designated to me.  
Which was gratefully far away from her. I laid down to sleep. After a minute of laying down and staring at the ceiling. I dozed off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
